


Thomewt：你休想

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Thomewt：你休想

“我们可以开始看电影了吗？”  
“Newt，我马上就要看到高潮部分了，能等一下吗？”  
“好吧”

…

“你看完了吗？”  
“正在看，这里是重点 。”

…

“Tommy….？”  
“马上了，亲爱的。已经接近真相了！”

…

“Thomas！”  
Newt不满的抱怨将Thomas追逐文字的目光打断。紧随其后的就是金发男孩修长的手指插入到了硬皮书的上方，将书往后拨开迫使棕发的阅读者对上他的眼睛。  
“Thomas…”Newt在对方名字上加重了声音确认对方目光和思绪都集中到自己身上。随后挑起来眉毛给了对方一个全力显露心情的目光，举起手里的DVD盒子，“你前天答应我今天一起看电影的，你不会忘记了吧？”  
Thomas的大眼睛带着一副内疚和无辜混杂的复杂感情看向对方，他知道自己让Newt等了多久，所以说话并没有什么底气，“我知道，你从一回家就在说这件事情。”  
“所以…？”  
Thomas露出无奈的样子，目光在DVD和书上来回飘动，“我知道，我真的很抱歉，但是我真的真的很想知道这个故事的真相。我真的真的已经快读到最后了！拜托你...我马上就好。给我一点点时间，你看，现在时间没有那么晚我一定会陪你看完电影的。”  
听着Thomas一大串恳求的话语，Newt不禁直起身子翻了一个白眼，随后一屁股坐在了对方椅子下方的地毯上，靠着椅子背。  
Newt虽然有点不满，可是他也理解人们读故事要都到高潮时候的心情。所以点点头干巴巴的说，“好吧，我再给你十分钟。你能够读书也很少见就是了。”  
平时读书的都是Newt，所以Newt能够理解他，Thomas这次是难得遇到喜欢的系列。Thomas嘴角挂着感激的微笑，随后动了动腿用膝盖轻轻碰了碰爱人的脑袋用挑逗平息对方，但是被Newt拍开了。

…

Newt在对方低下头再次进入默读后很快就觉得无聊，他不敢相信为什么自己不会对Thomas发火。他不想因为这点小事情就生气，这没什么，但是他也想小小的报复一下让爱人把精力转移给自己。  
他一边思考是不是应该这样做一边挪动屁股在地毯上寻找舒服的姿势，显然Thomas沉浸在故事里完全没有理他。  
这让Newt有点小小的火气。他挪到了椅子正前方， 接着他双手放在了Thomas因为放松坐姿而在腿间露出来的椅子边缘，他撑起身子让自己贴近对方。他的脸一点点从书后面露出来，向下窥视起Thomas。  
他不得不承认，很少看到Thomas认真读书的样子，对方低垂而遮挡住眼睛的睫毛和因为紧随情节而紧张的抿住嘴唇的舌尖如此吸引人。Newt想到了一个词，性感，虽然他不确定这是不是应该用在形容人阅读上，不过Thomas倒是会用这个承载他阅读时候的姿势。  
Thomas很开就注意到书后面的金色头发，也知道对方在接近，虽然他打算就这样读一段。不过对方露出脸的可疑样子让他无法集中，他迫不得已抬起头对视上对方在书背边缘露出来的大眼睛。  
“Newt？哦，亲爱的，你能不能——…”  
Thomas还没说完，Newt就这样前倾身子用鼻尖顶着书籍将书往前推。Thomas并不像伤害到爱人，允许对方这样有点撒娇的贴过来。但是随着书向下，Newt的鼻子和嘴也露出来凑近Thomas，他眯起眼睛一脸深情。  
Thomas知道这个表情，他也知道Newt要做什么。于是他也知道这样下去自己大概一辈子都读不到下一段了，他偶尔也不得不阻止一下爱人的小脾气。  
于是就在Newt要吻上的时候，Thomas瞬间把书举到了两个人之间。Newt的嘴唇碰到了书背上，发出了一个小小的吻声。  
“？！”Newt想不到会被这样拒绝，他睁大眼睛皱着眉头向后缩去脖子，一脸不可思议的盯着Thomas。  
另一边，Newt可爱的样子让Thomas瞬间觉得很有趣，所以他只是一点愧疚都没有的望着Newt，在书后隐隐笑着。  
当Thomas小心翼翼的挪下来书以后，Newt似乎因为少见的被拒绝而起了好斗心。他二话不说带着报复凑近Thomas，可是Thomas很快就把书放回了原处。  
再次碰壁的Newt脸上露出来很明显的不满，他目光带着警告嘴巴不满的撇了一下。  
Thomas泄露出来的笑声触发了Newt的进攻态度，所以第三次Newt在Thomas嘴露出来的一瞬间就冲了上去，可是却被Thomas反应快速的用书挡住。  
虽然这次Newt反应很快没有亲到书上看，可是他的失望和不满显而易见，他难以相信的瞪向恋人，“Thomas，你竟然——…！”  
看到对方已经不用昵称，这让Thomas不敢再闹。他努力恢复认真，用尽可能稳定的声音安抚对方，“别闹，我马上就读完了。就两页。你打断了我，这让只会拖延时间。”  
Newt感觉自己脸部发烫，他不得不觉得自己刚才实在是太幼稚。虽然自己只会在Thomas面前显露不为人知的一面，但是如果不涉及到私密的事情他也极少这样索要。可是即使如此， 但是他一点也不开心，尤其是Thomas拖延了他这么久。  
他眨了眨眼睛压下去情绪，给了人一个催促的眼神后一声不吭的坐回了地上。Thomas 只是有些无奈，但是他知道如果这时候安慰反而有点伤对方自尊，所以他拿起书加快了速度。

…

下一个章节的数字出现在了第二页，Thomas加上书签把书满足的合上放到桌子上。他低头看了看下面靠着自己腿坐着的金发男孩，安抚的抬手揉了揉对方的金发，“嘿，我读完了。我们可以看你喜欢的电影了，我今天买了足够的零食。”  
Newt即使接受了头顶的抚摸，但是嘴角并没上扬。他一声不吭的起身，让对方的手从头上滑落。  
Newt直径走去客厅，用指关节翘翘DVD的盒子，“我们总算进入今晚的日程了不是吗？我都快睡过去了。”  
“对不起，”Thomas赔笑到，从椅子上快速站起身追上对方的脚步搂住对方的肩拉近自己，但是他感觉到Newt并不顺从的动作，“宝贝，你不会是在生气？”  
“还没到达那个阶级。”  
“你说话的声音就是在生气。我知道你生气的原因，我们今晚还有很多时间，我会一直在这里。”  
“你刚才也在这里，还让我亲了你最爱的书，”Newt干巴巴的说这，随后他灵敏的从对方怀里脱离跑去电视机前打开DVD的机器。  
Thomas不禁做了一个Newt听不到的深呼吸，他大脑里思考如何才能让Newt开心起来。很显然他觉得拒绝了Newt亲吻而且还让对方亲上书这一点有点过分，他尝试在内心给自己找一个恰当的赔罪理由。  
于是在Newt起身以后，Thomas就从背后叫了对方一声。等金发男孩转过身后，Thomas拉过他把吻凑了过去。  
只是他吻到了一个硬邦邦的东西。  
因为Newt把手里的DVD盒子挡在了最前面。  
“你觉得感觉怎么样？”Newt在盒子后面带有一定报复性的看着他，似乎因为Thomas的碰壁而满足不少。  
“不得不说，感觉挺糟糕，”Thomas将自己眉毛弄的一高一低露出来滑稽的样子逗对方，但是口气很诚恳。  
“我想也是。”  
“Newt。my dear Newt，给我一个机会，”Thomas低语到，再次凑了过去。  
很可惜Newt再次让他深情的和DVD盒子上到男主角照片吻了个正着。Thomas知道自己让对方有过同样的感受，可是他还是因为赔偿被拒绝而露出无辜的样子用鼻子叹息起来，“come on….”  
“My dear Tommy，”Newt声音里带着一丝快感，一字一句学着对方的句式。这个带着可爱却又认真的感觉让Thomas一点也不想破坏，他心底希望Newt可以不生气。  
他盯着Newt小小报复的样子，认真听着对方把单词一个一个打进他的耳朵里。金发男孩嘴角带着恶作剧搬得意的弧度，压低声音，“你休想吻我。”  
“别这样。”  
“不，Thomas，今晚你休想吻我一下。”Newt挑衅的吻一下DVD盒子的边缘，给了对方一个玩笑意义的警告目光。看着Thomas小小受伤的表情，Newt和他相处久了就不会在这点小事上同情他。  
“我怎么才能让你开心？我听你的。”  
“听我的？那么今晚有个规定，今晚你不能吻我一下，即使你再想吻我。”  
“这听起来很难熬，”Thomas鼻子里发出来了泄气似的声音，就差抬手扶住额头。  
“你休想耍花招，Tommy，”Newt强调了每个词，随后满足的转身按下了播放键。“要开始了，快坐好。”  
Newt一屁股坐在了沙发上，拉过来毯子。Thomas站在原地，和迷失的小狗一样在爱人和电视屏幕上来回看了三次，最后他慢慢的走到了沙发前。他故意小跳的让自己落入沙发的柔软垫子，借着失去平衡而故意倒向Newt一边，嘴唇顺势不给预告的凑向对方的脸。  
但是Newt看透了对方的意图，他手指压在了Thomas的嘴唇上。计划失败，Thomas略显窘迫的坐直身子。Newt挑起来嘴角一脸高傲的给了棕发男孩使了个眼色，这才松开手。  
“你－休－想－！”  
Newt的笑声在Thomas发出来的抱怨里显得及其满足。


End file.
